Secret Dance
by Soot
Summary: Gabriel has a message to meet someone from his past in a deserted ballroom. slash ! its based on the movie 'The Prophecy' but I had no where else to put it, so if I have left it in the wrong place - then oops and sorry.


Title: Secret Dance

Summary: Gabriel has a message to meet someone from his past in a deserted ballroom.

Warning: Slash. Well – I feel it's only fair to warn you. Some people would complain if I didn't give a warning first.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; as usual. Still; a girl can dream though.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while for this site because of school; but now I have a small amount of time to write some stuff, so here goes. I love the movie 'The Prophecy' and I thought that I should write something for it – so read and enjoy. Review _**if**_ you feel like it.

Gabriel stood outside of what appeared to be an old abandoned building and looked up at it. The night was still and cold; the moon was glowing bright white, and with no clouds in the night sky to obscure it; the light lit up the street giving it an almost ghostly appearance. The light reflected off his jet black hair; and as he turned his head from left to right the light shone upon his face and gave it an inhuman, yet heavenly appearance.

"Just how I like it; deserted." He murmured to himself before starting to walk towards the building and enter through the front door. It wasn't his usual style; to enter through the front door, but considering the current situation, he decided that going through the front door wouldn't hurt just the once.

Inside, he found himself standing in the middle of a ballroom of which in his opinion had been deserted for a decade, maybe a little longer, but he wasn't quite sure and when he thought about it, he wasn't bothered in the slightest. A thick layer of dust covered everything in the room and what were once white sheets covered much of the furniture that had been left and forgotten. Gabriel took in the scene before him before walking into the centre of the ballroom, his footfalls giving off no sound.

Once in the middle he stopped again and took the note out of his pocket and read it once more. 'Someone was having a laugh' he thought to himself as he put the note away again. In the corner of his eye he caught a slight movement in the shadows and spun around to get a better look in the direction of which it came. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary; but behind him candles flickered into life. He spun around to find an empty ballroom still; but now lit up by candlelight. The candlelight brought a new air to the room; old world almost.

Hands gripped Gabriel's shoulder suddenly. "Hello, Gabriel." A silk voice purred into his ear.

"Lucifer." Gabriel growled not turning around. Gabriel felt the slight movements Lucifer made as he inhaled his scent deeply; firstly by burying his nose in his hair and then inhaling deeply next to his neck. He smelled like the morning after a rainstorm; fresh and sweet. Lucifer found himself remembering that Gabriel used to smell like morning dew during their time together. "What is it you want?" Gabriel asked dryly; breaking Lucifer out of his trance.

"Patience; archangel." Lucifer whispered, taking Gabriel's hands in his own. Gabriel did not try to pull away; but instead let Lucifer lead, dancing to faint music of an orchestra, playing the most delicate, beautiful sounds of heaven itself.

Gabriel fell into step with Lucifer; spinning around the ballroom in time to the music; his black suit jacket flaring with every spin. Couples appeared dancing around them to the music being played; their ghostly appearance was the only indication that they were just an illusion. Gabriel didn't pay much attention to them though; his attention was set only on Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped when the music came to an end; but never released his hands from Gabriel's. Gabriel breathed deeply a few times and turned his head to one side before asking "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion; I just wanted to see you while you were still on earth." Lucifer grinned. "It's the only place and time that I can meet with you." Lucifer stopped smiling and looked into Gabriel's eyes. "You might not think this, but I've missed you."

Gabriel's head snapped around. "Didn't seem that way last time we met." he replied dryly.

"We both had our roles to play out." Lucifer said running a hand through Gabriel's jet black hair. "And I must say; we both did it exquisitely."

"Doesn't change what happened." Gabriel said darkly.

"No; it doesn't." Lucifer replied in thought. "So that means what happened between us before my fall remains the same." Gabriel's eyes widened with those words. "Ah, I see you remember." Lucifer sang lightly, running a finger down Gabriel's cheek.

"That was a long time ago Lucifer. I don't take pleasure in remembering that it happened." Gabriel said; but his expression told otherwise. Lucifer fingers danced down Gabriel's back sending chills up it and making Gabriel shudder.

"Lucifer…" Gabriel's voice shuddered with pleasure; the memories he had long ago blocked out came flooding back. He closed his eyes as the memories raced through his mind; consciously trying not to show that he was getting pleasure from them. Lucifer tilted his head to one side and watched Gabriel closely; seeing clearly what Gabriel was trying to hide.

Gabriel opened his eyes again and gazed into Lucifer's; his entire being laid bare before the fallen angel. Lucifer smiled a rare smile that was true and pure. Gabriel hadn't seen such a radiant smile since before Lucifer's fall.

Lucifer knew that their time together was coming to an end. Gabriel sensed it too but did not want to accept that their time together was limited. He craved for more time to be in the arms of his old fallen lover; just a little more time to try to make up everything that they had lost. Gabriel had never liked crying; in fact he detested it; but on this one occasion he felt himself fighting the stinging sensation of tears; the urge to sob becoming stronger and more powerful with every moment that passed. Lucifer knew how Gabriel felt for he had also passed through this phase instead of forgetting as the archangel had chosen. He felt sorrow for the archangel and longed to end his heart ache; to tell him that nothing would come between them again, but he knew that he couldn't without telling Gabriel he had to fall just as he did. Lucifer already knew it, but in order to stay in God's grace; Gabriel had given up what he loved.

Lucifer lent in and kissed Gabriel passionately. Gabriel raised one of his arms and wrapped it around Lucifer's shoulders pulling him closer to him; deepening the kiss. The two stood in place for those passionate moments; absorbed in each other and the intimacy of the moment that had been so long deprived from them; but yet each wishing to stop time and the inevitable.

When they finally broke apart; Gabriel could no longer keep the tears form spilling over and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Lucifer rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks; spreading the tears across the cold pale skin. Gabriel closed his eyes with Lucifer's touch; wishing for it never to end.

Lucifer placed one last tender kiss on Gabriel's lips.

"Till next time; my love."

End.


End file.
